


Somebunny Loves You | Sebastian Stan

by sirenbarnes



Series: Celeb Imagines/Headcanons [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, real - Fandom
Genre: Chocolate, Easter, Easter Eggs, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Nervousness, Reader-Insert, Toddlers, balorbarnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenbarnes/pseuds/sirenbarnes
Summary: Sebastian proposes to you on Easter, but not before yours and his 2-year-old tries to eat the Easter egg that the ring is in.





	Somebunny Loves You | Sebastian Stan

**Author's Note:**

> I did use some Romanian in this from google translation, so I’m sorry if some of it’s incorrect. Also s/n= sons name..

  


[Originally posted by thebritishstanfan](https://tmblr.co/Zcd9Ca2Y2iK77)

 

 

Sebastian ran his fingers through his hair for about the fifth time, nervously pacing around the kitchen, as he tried to motivate himself so he could ask you to marry him.

“I can do this.” he encouraged himself, nodding his head. He went over to the fridge, opening the fridge door, and taking out the chocolate Easter egg, then closing the door. Smiling at the egg. He took a deep breath before he walked forward, but he suddenly stopped in his tracks, as nerves started to get to him.

_“What if she says no?”, “What if she doesn’t like the ring?”, “I should have rehearsed what I’m going to say to her even more.” he thought to himself._

“Wait, is the ring even in here?” he whispered to himself, shaking the egg a bit, he let out a content sigh when he heard the sound of movement in the easter egg.

_“This proposal idea is stupid, she deserves a better way to be proposed to, then this.” He thought,_ getting lost in his own thoughts again, he didn’t even hear the sound of the home phone ringing, but you did.

“Babe, can you get that.” you yelled from the lounge room, as s/n sat beside you, eating a chocolate Easter egg happily while watching some cartoon show.

“Yeah, sure.” Sebastian responded, snapping out of it, he put the Easter egg that had the engagement ring in it on the kitchen counter, then quickly made his way over to the phone, picking it up and pressing the answer button.

“Hello.” Sebastian answered.

“Did you ask her yet?” Chris asked, making Sebastian let out a sigh.

“No.” Sebastian replied.

“Don’t tell, me you chickened out again?” Chris grumbled.

“No, I just…I’m trying to build up the courage to ask her.” Sebastian sighed, making Chris let out an annoyed groan.

“You always do this Seb, you plan it out, or over think it, then you don’t go through with it, just ask her already, say will you marry me? And get it over with.” Chris huffed, clearly annoyed that Seb hasn’t asked you to marry him yet.

“But, she deserves to know why I want to marry her.” Sebastian spoke, making Chris let out a groan, he probably rolled his eyes as well.

“Seb, she loves you, she will say yes to you, no matter how you ask her.” Chris spoke.

“Yeah, I guess, but I just want this proposal to be perfect for her.” Sebastian sighed, looking over to where he put the Easter egg that held the engagement ring in it. His eyes widened in horror as he realised it wasn’t there.

“Shit.” he cursed, rushing out of the kitchen to find s/n walking towards the living room with the chocolate Easter egg, taking a small bite out of it on his way towards the couch.

“What?” Chris asked.

“No.” Sebastian shouted, dropping the phone and rushing over towards s/n, he quickly took the Easter egg out of s/n hands, making the two-year-old burst into tears and fall onto the floor. Seb felt terrible, he quickly knelt in front of his son, desperately trying to comfort him.

“Seb, what the hell?” you asked, getting up off the couch and walking over to s/n, sitting down beside him. S/n quickly collapsed into your chest, you wrapped your arms around him, as he cried into your chest, giving Seb a questionable look, as you tried to calm down s/n.

“I’m sorry, I just…There was an engagement ring in it, and I was going to propose to you today, and now it’s all ruined, it was a stupid idea in the first place to put it in the Easter egg.” Sebastian explained, making your heart skip a beat.  _“He was going to propose to me.” You thought to yourself._

“Yes.” you blurted out, but Sebastian thought you were agreeing with him on how stupid of a proposal idea it was.

“I know it was stupid, I mean what if s/n ate the ring and choked on it, that would be a disaster.” Sebastian babbled.

“No, what I meant was yes I will marry you, you dork, also yeah it would have been a disaster if s/n ate the ring.” you spoke again making Sebastian look at you in shock.

“But, I didn’t even propose properly.” Sebastian mumbled, making you let out a soft chuckle.

“Seb, all you gotta say is will you marry me? And I’ll happily, might I add excitedly say yes.” you beamed, making Sebastian smile.

“Really?” Sebastian asked, smiling happily at you.

“Yeah.” you replied, still rubbing s/n back softly, while Sebastian’s whole face lit up with happiness.

He quickly took the ring out of the chocolate Easter egg, taking a deep breath before asking you, you let out a gasp as you saw the diamond ring, staring at it in awe, it was so beautiful. While s/n peeked his head out from your chest to see what was happening.

Sebastian looked up at you, seeing tears fill your eyes, your whole face lit up with happiness as he held the ring up towards you.

“Y/n, I love you so much, will you marry me?” Sebastian proposed.

“Yes.” you exclaimed, making s/n and Seb jump a little bit.

You shakily put your left hand out towards Seb, he shakily put the ring on your fourth finger, smiling happily at it. You brought it in front of your face to admire it.

“I should have said more, I feel like will you marry me is a bit lame and simple, I should have told you how much I love you and how much you mean to me, and-” Sebastian spoke, only to get cut off by you.

“No, it was perfect, you are perfect, the ring is perfect.” you interrupted him, looking up at him.

“You’re perfect.” Sebastian beamed, making you smile.

“Te iubesc. (I love you).” you spoke, making Sebastian’s heart melt, he bite his lower lip, before responding to you.

“Si eu te iubesc. (I love you too).” he responded, scooting closer to you.

He then started to lean closer to you, until his lips ghosted over yours, both your eyes fluttering closed as he leaned closer, just as his lips were about to touch yours he felt something hit his chest, Sebastian pulled away from you letting out an ow, while you pouted, reopening your eyes again.

S/n quickly got off you, running away from the scene, but not before grabbing the chocolate Easter egg that his dad took off of him.

“Guess that was payback for stealing his easter egg.” you joked, making Sebastian chuckle.

He scooted closer to you again, cupping the side of your face, leaning down towards you, his lips pressed softly against yours, this time when he kissed you it didn’t get interrupted. Though you’s could hear s/n giggling while speaking gibberish, which made you and Sebastian pull away from each other, resting your forehead against his, while you and Seb both let out a chuckle…

You couldn’t wait to get married to Seb…

**Author's Note:**

> Also, requesting is open for marvel, Sebastian Stan & Chris Evans, ( you can either request an imagine, one-shot, headcanon, preference, smut, fluff or angst.


End file.
